


A Hogwarts Romance

by Whaticalljess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaticalljess/pseuds/Whaticalljess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly is a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>She expects school to be boring this year with nothing interesting. Then she meets new boy Zach.<br/>Tall, dark and handsome, Lilly is intrigued with Zach and Zach with Lilly. But is everything too perfect and what is Lilly's best friend hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lilly sighed as her tired eyes slowly opened, her clock showed 7 am. She groaned loudly and rolled over, turning on her back and looking up at the top of her four poster bed. Memories of the day before came flooding back to her.  
Yesterday was her first day of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had felt excited but nervous. Lilly was a pure blood and knew all about magic but was still stunned at the grandness of Hogwarts every year. She was delighted when she was sorted into Ravenclaw with her best friend Annah in her first year. Annah was intelligent and wise, just as Lilly was.  
Today was her first day of lessons. She took a deep breath and got up slowly, it was too early to be eager. As she got dressed Annah entered their dorm, she was already dressed in her black robes and blue scarf.  
"First lesson is Herbology, Lilly. You better wrap up, it's freezing outside" Annah said.  
"Oh great. Our first day and we're going to be frozen before second lesson." She sighed, reaching for her scarf. Today was going to be tough. 

Lilly and Annah made their way down out of the castle to the greenhouses with the other Ravenclaws.  
"I hope today's going to go fast. I can't wait for the weekend." Grumbled Annah. But Lilly wasn't listening, she was preoccupied by a tall, dark fellow Ravenclaw.  
Lilly didn't know his name but had seen him before. He was the same age as her and was surrounded by an obnoxious crowd. Lilly also figured he was the new guy. He had a cute, smooth face, with deep brown eyes below thick but neat eyebrows and high cheekbones. He wore glasses which framed his face perfectly, or so Lilly though.  
She quickly snapped back to reality as Annah jabbed her in the ribs.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Lilly frowned at her best friend. Annah raised a perfectly shaped eye brow as her eyes flicked to the boy Lilly was describing in her head. "Oooh! Do you like him?!" Squealed Annah. "Go talk to him! You two would look so sweet together!" She pushed Lilly towards him, a little too hard. Lilly bumped into the back of him.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking at the grass nervously.  
The boy looked at her and smiled gently.  
"It's okay. It was an accident, I think" he grinned. He had a soft, low voice that flowed like velvet to Lillly's ears.  
"Um. Yeah, it was." Lilly looked up into the boy's eyes. "I'm Lilly by the way." She smiled.  
"I'm Zach. Nice to meet you, Lilly." He said, extending out a hand. Lilly shook it lightly, he had strong but gentle hands.  
Professor Sprout came out from the greenhouses and called them all in.  
"Well, I hope we get to talk again. You seem nice." He smiled warmly as he looked at her blushing face.  
"Yeah. We will, Zach." She grinned as she said his name. His smile widened as he turned and walked away.  
The whole of Herbology Lilly couldn't focus. Her mind still thinking of Zach and his mesmerising voice. She grinned to herself as she realised her hand was still tingling from his touch. Her cheeks began to glow a rosy pink and she quickly turned her attention back to Professor Sprout. 

 

The rest of the day was a blur to Lilly, until it came to dinner. She sat down on the long table belonging to Ravenclaw with Annah on her left. She wasn't feeling hungry so she sat quietly and let Annah do all the talking.  
"Ugh. I can't believe how much homework Snape give us! I hate essays! If we get any more work I'm gonna- Um. Lilly." She nudged Lilly in the arm. "I think Zach's coming over to talk to you!" She whispered excitedly into Lilly's ear. Lilly looked up quickly to see if she was joking but sure enough Zach was strolling over here from the other end of the table.  
"Hey, Lilly. Can I speak to you for a minute?" He grinned nervously, wringing his hands.  
"Um. S-sure." She stuttered. He turned and walked out of the hall and into the main staircase. Lilly looked back at Annah to see her mouth the words "I'll be waiting!".  
She followed Zach until they were alone in a corridor close to their Common Room.  
"Well, here goes." Mumbled Zach. "I haven't stopped thinking about you all day, Lilly. I know we don't know much about each other but I was kind of hoping I could change that. I'd love to get to know you better. If you want to of course. If not that's... That's fine."  
Lilly stared at his face to see if he was joking. He wasn't. " Zach that would be amazing. You seem so lovely. I want to get to know you too. Of course I want to!" Her eyes widened in embarrassment at how stupid she sounded saying lovely.  
"Really?!" Said Zach, his eyes brightened as he asked.  
"Really." Smiled Lilly.  
"I was so sure you were gonna reject me." He laughed nervously.  
"I'm not that heartless Zach!" Giggled Lilly. Ugh. Her giggles sounded stupid too.  
"How about we hang out tomorrow?" Asked Zach.  
"Yeah. That sounds cool." Replied Lilly.  
Shortly after, she and Zach had arranged to meet by the lake tomorrow afternoon. They walked back to their Common Room together, making jokes and laughing the whole way. As Lilly said goodnight to Zach before she went to her dorm, he hugged her tightly. She was shocked at first but it felt right, so she returned the hug  
As she climbed into her bed a little while later, she couldn't help but smile. Zach made her happy, what could she say.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's eyes snapped open. Today she had a date, and she was excited. Her memory flashed back to her hug with Zach. It was warm and fitting in his arms. Her eyes widened as she worried about what she was going to wear.   
She settled on a simple pair of jeans and a burgundy top- burgundy was her favourite colour, with red boots. She took a steadying breath and walked down the staircase into the common room. She hasn't even checked the time but it was light so it was good enough for her. Lilly sat down in a soft and cosy chair next to the fire, waiting.   
Lilly finally decided it was time to go down to the entrance hall to meet Annah. When she got there Annah was sat in the middle of the table with another girl Lilly didn't recognise. The girl had dark brown hair, sharp cheekbones and a petite frame.  
When Lilly walked towards them the girl looked up, she had a seductive and flirty smile with big blue eyes.   
"Hey. I'm Audrey." She said in a sing-song sort of voice with a subtle Spanish accent.   
"I'm Lilly" Lilly replied.   
"I heard you're meeting Zach today, good choice." Audrey said as she winked at Lilly.   
"Oh. Um. Yeah, I am" said Lilly shyly. She sat down next to Annah and grabbed a piece of toast, she wasn't hungry though.   
"Okay. I better go meet Zach." Said Lilly, half an hour later.   
"Bye then. I'll see you again sometime." She gave Lilly one of those smiles which would make a boy melt.   
Lilly waved them off and walked slowly to the lake. She leant against a nearby tree casually, waiting for Zach. She wondered what they would talk about.   
After Lilly had waited for a short time Zach finally arrived. 

 

His hair was ruffled, but carefully and his face was cheerful. He looked pleased to see Lilly and this made a warm, tingling sensation spread over her body. It made her feel happy and content with the current situation.   
"I'm glad you turned up." Grinned Zach, reaching out to Lilly's hand. She extended her hand in return and replied, "Of course I turned up."   
He smiled wide. "Shall we?" He smiled. She blushed and placed her hand in his.   
He lead her around the lake and into the outskirts of the Forest, where it was sheltered but still light. He dragged two logs together and sat down on the first, gesturing for Lilly to sit down on the other. She quietly perched on the log and glanced at Zach.   
Only at that point had she noticed what he was wearing. A pale blue sweater on top of a crisp white shirt, black jeans and white Converse. The blue sweater complimented his dark brown eyes, enlarged by his glasses. He looked slightly nerdy, but handsome.   
Zach noticed her looking at him and smiled. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked, suddenly.   
"Um. Blue." She replied, realising how much she loved the colour of his sweater. "And yours is?"  
"Red. The colour of your shoes." He blushed gently, glancing at her shoes. "Your turn to ask." He said playfully.   
She thought hard for an interesting question and her mind turned to food. "What's your favourite food?" She asked.   
"Hm. There's so many. But, chicken. Chicken anything and I'll eat it. What's yours?"   
"Watermelon. Always. I know it sounds all health freak but I really love it." She smiled nervously. He shuffled closer to Lilly as he asked the next question.   
"Who's your favourite actor?"   
"Benedict Cumberbatch." She didn't even have to think about it. "He's so talented. I bet yours will be a typical actress like Megan Fox or something." She thought out loud.   
"Actually no, Tom Hiddleston is one of my favourites. It's funny how our two favourite actors are close friends don't you think?" He grinned again, this time looking her in the eye.   
They spent all afternoon talking and getting to know each other. By the time the light was dimming, their hands were entwined and Lilly leant gently on Zach's arm. The afternoon was perfect.   
For now. 

 

Zach and Lilly were having fun by themselves, teasing each other while getting to know all about each other.  
It was nearly dark and Lilly and Zach were still sitting on the logs but cuddled together opposed to sitting apart. Suddenly Lilly heard laughter coming closer and closer. It was Alex and his group of 'followers'. "Oh look who it is! Zach and Lilly." Alex said in a mocking tone. His crowd laughed. Lilly's eyes narrowed in anger as Zach squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Jealous Alex?" Lilly said bitterly. "Like you would know what true loyalty is." "How dare you. At least I don't attract nerds like you. You're better off without her Zach, unless you need help with Transfiguration homework." Alex said, his audience sniggered behind him. "You don't know a thing about Lilly. You don't know her personality or anything about her. If you knew her like I do you wouldn't be saying that." Zach said defensively, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand. "Oh let's leave the Love birds alone. We don't want to turn into nerds." Alex strode away, his chin in the air as if he was superior.   
As they disappeared from the trees and back up the the castle, Lilly looked at Zach and felt her eyes prickle. They slowly filled with tears and he returned the look. "Hey! Come on. They're stupid. You're not a nerd. You're perfect just the way you are." He pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, putting away his wand. "I know, I know." She sniffed. "It's stupid." Lilly took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." Zach smiled at her. Taking her hand again and leading her through the trees. He swung their hands as he walked, making jokes to try and cheer Lilly up. They walked for hours. She couldn't help but laugh as he tripped over a branch on the ground. "Oh that's very funny if I cut myself!" He teased. "I'm sorry! You just make me laugh!" She giggled. She pulled him up from the ground.   
They found a bench as the sun was setting. Zach put his arm around Lilly's shoulder and rested his head on her head. Lilly smiled to herself, today had been perfect. Despite Alex's comments, Lilly had so much fun with Zach. She couldn't help but lean into him closer.   
They must have been sitting on the bench for at least an hour when Zach noticed Lilly's eyes dropping shut. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Back up the castle." He wiggled her shoulders and pulled her to stand up.   
As they walked back to the castle, Lilly struggled to keep up. Her legs were slow and her senses were unresponsive. Eventually Zach had to carry her. She giggled a little as he picked her up with ease. She nestled her head into his shirt, so she was comfortable. She hardly noticed when they arrived at the castle.   
"And up the the common room." Zach said. Placing Lilly on her feet but keeping hold of her hand.   
They walked up to the common room together and he left her at the bottom of the staircase to her dorm. He kissed her gently on the cheek.   
The next thing Lilly knew she had somehow made it to her bed. She grinned in the dark with her eyes shut. In no time she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next week, Lilly and Zach met as often as they could. Whether it was outside, in between classes or in the common room, neither of them minded. Evenings were full of warm hugs, playful teasing and comforting arms for both Zach and Lilly.   
One evening, after a particularly boring day for Zach, Lilly suddenly asked "Zach. What's your family like? You've never told me?" Her face serious with interest. Family was a tough subject for Zach but he felt comfortable with Lilly and he could trust her.   
He looked around the common room to see there was hardly anyone in there.   
"Well, my family's... Complicated." Mumbled Zach. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lilly said gently, cupping Zach's cheek with her hand. "No. I am going to tell you. Well, my mother is a witch and stays home, does all the cooking and the house work. She is kind but will be strict when she needs to be. I have 2 younger sisters that are both wizards, Charley and Gemma, both are annoying but I love them anyway. I have one brother, who left to work in the Ministry, but I haven't seen him for years." He said, frowning a little.   
"My dad, however... Is another story. When I was about seven, he left us. He broke my mothers heart but it was like he didn't care. He didn't say goodbye, he just left. I didn't understand, I thought he didn't love us anymore."  
Lilly noticed Zach's eyes glazing over. She nuzzled into his neck so he didn't know she saw.   
"Oh." She said softly.   
"That's awful."   
"Yeah. I suppose it is. I'm sorry for boring you." He said.   
"Don't be. You're not boring me. Thank you for telling me." Said Lilly.  
They stayed curled up together for a while. 

"Okay." Zach said finally. "I have a surprise for you!" He sang, his eyes still slightly red. "It should be ready now." He checked his watch.   
"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.   
"Patience. You'll see." Zach grinned mysteriously. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say!" Lilly protested but lost.   
He guided her to the Quidditch pitch and led her around the side.   
"Okay. Open!" He finally said.   
Lilly opened her eyes and was at first blinded by the sun. As her eyes adjusted, she realised in front of her was a checked picnic blanked set carefully out on the ground, two soft cushions and a huge basket of food with Zach sat next to it with a huge grin on his face.   
"How did you do this?!" She asked in awe, staring at him.   
"Let's just say my friends really want us to work out!" He smiled and tapped the other cushion for her to sit on.   
The next few hours were spent eating, cuddling and laughing. The sky was a pale shade of pink, gradually turning light orange. Zach looked down at Lilly laying next to him.   
"Lilly?" He asked.   
"Yeah?" Lilly replied.   
"I really like you." Before she had time to say a word, their lips were pressed together gently. Their heads tilted to the side slightly and Lilly's fingers tangled in Zach's messy hair. They broke apart and Lilly looked at Zach. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You know what Zach? I really like you too." She leant in and kissed his cheek lightly, they were slowly turning blushing rosy pink.   
The whole night neither of them could stop smiling. Annah asked Lilly why was she so happy but she just shook her head. Zach's friends didn't notice any difference, he was always this happy when he'd been with Lilly. 

 

One morning, after another date with Zach, Lilly went down to breakfast and met Annah and Audrey. Zach was at Quidditch practise with his team and should be back any minute. Audrey had a secretive grin on her pretty face and looked like she was bursting to say something. As soon as Lilly sat down Audrey shuffled up the bench to her and said "Lilly. Lilly. Lilly! I have something for you!" She sounded excited.   
She handed Lilly a neatly folded piece of paper. Lilly opened it slowly and angled it away from Audrey's interested eyes. She recognised the messy handwriting as Zach's. She looked around and noticed he still wasn't back, her stomach sank with disappointment as she turned her eyes back to the letter.   
'Hey beautiful.' It said. 'I'm in the hospital wing for the next week. Don't be worried! It's nothing, really. I just fell off of my broomstick. Go to class today and visit me later if you have time. Don't go slacking because of me. Don't go worrying about me now. Love always, Zach.'  
There was a small heart next to his name which made Lilly smile. Okay. So Zach was hurt. She could go without him for a few days. She decided she would visit him that night after her homework. She took a deep breath and started to eat her food.   
The day had gone slow for Lilly, as if on purpose. Soon Lilly had finished her stacks of work and she headed to the hospital wing. She took a box of Chocolate Frogs with her- they were Zach's favourite.   
She was there within a couple of minutes. She opened the door quietly and peeked her head around it. Zach was in the only occupied bed and Madam Pomfrey was in her office. "Hey you." Zach said hoarsely, spotting her. He opened his arms to her and Lilly practically run into them. He hugged her tightly to his chest and wouldn't let go. "Okay. You're suffocating me!" Lilly giggled, pulling away.   
"Sorry." He laughed. "Are those for me?" He asked, pointing at the Chocolate Frogs. "No. They're for Madam Pomfrey. Of course they're for you silly!" She replied.   
Zach eagerly opened the top one and looked at his card. "Hm. Dumbledore. I don't think I've got him." He said.   
"Well you can add him to the collection, can't you." Lilly smiled gently.   
They spent the rest of the evening opening Chocolate Frogs. They each had about 7 more after that night. "Okay." Lilly sighed sadly. "I better go."   
"Awh. I wish you could stay here. Tomorrow's Saturday. Come and see me?" He asked hopefully.   
"Hm?" Lilly said, she was so tired and her eyes kept drooping shut. "Yeah. I'll come."   
"Come here sleepy head." Zach pulled her onto his bed and wrapped his arms around her. "You tired?" He said. "How could you tell?" Replied Lilly. Zach laughed gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
Her eyes slowly shut and the last thing she remembered was Zach whispering goodnight in her ear on the comfy hospital bed. It was so peaceful. 

 

Lilly's eyes blinked a few times in the bright light. Finally they adjusted to the sun pouring in from the window. She frowned as she didn't recognise the room or anything about it. She realised someone had their arm curled around her, she looked up slowly to see who it was.   
She smiled as she was looking into the sleepy, grinning face of Zach. They were still in the Hospital Wing and it was morning. "Don't blame me! I just cuddled you." Zach said. "You fell asleep all by yourself. Did you know you sleep talk?" He asked. "Oh no." Groaned Lilly. "How bad was it?"   
"Well at first you were talking about your Charms essay and then you... Um..."   
"What did I say?" She asked suspiciously.   
"You said you loved me and mumbled my names a few times." He blushed just a little.   
"Damn." She cursed under her breath as her cheeks flushed with colour. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that."   
"Oh I didn't mind." He grinned. "It was... Nice." He said, looking for the right word. "Next time you could mention how handsome I am though." He winked.   
"Oh how did I miss that out?!" Lilly said sarcastically, though to herself she was thankful she didn't embarrass her self too much.   
"How did this even happen?" She asked, more to herself than out loud, referring to the sleeping arrangement.   
"I'm not sure." Zach replied. "But we'll have to do it more often."   
"Yeah. We will." Lilly mumbled quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks Lilly spent with Zach felt like the best time of her life. She had never felt so happy. Zach made her laugh and she felt so comfortable with him.   
Christmas was fast approaching Hogwarts and Lilly was so excited about it.  
"Oh my gosh, I love Christmas!" She told Zach one day while sitting cuddled by the fire, Zach on a comfy chair and Lilly sat by his feet.  
It was snowing lightly outside but was sure to turn into a blizzard through the night.   
"Really?" Asked Zach.   
"YES! I love all things Christmas! Don't you?" She replied.  
"I'm not really a big fan of Christmas. It's kind of depressing at my house." He shrugged.   
Lilly gasped in mock horror. "But. But the decorations! The presents! The food!!" She said, the food was her favourite part.   
Zach sighed. "The food's okay I guess. But we don't... Really have... Um presents."   
"Oh. Well. Christmas isn't about presents anyway! It's about spending time with the people you love!" Lilly said comfortingly.   
"Oh. Yeah. About that. I have something to tell you." Zach said with a weird expression on his face. He reached out to pull Lilly up to sit on his chair with him and took her hand.   
She was suddenly worried. "Um. Yeah?"   
"Well. I've decided to stay here for the holidays! I know you're staying, And if Christmas is about spending time with people you love then... I wanna spend it with you." Zach said.The last part a shy whisper as his cheeks flushed rosy pink.   
"Zach! That's amazing! Thank you so much! You're the best!" She kissed his cheek lightly.   
"I hoped you'd be pleased." Zach grinned widely, resting his head on her shoulder.   
Lilly really was pleased.   
The weekend before Christmas there was a Hogsmead trip and Lilly and Zach had planned to go together, when Annah and Audrey convinced Lilly to go with them. She did need to get Zach a present after all and it was going to be a surprise.   
When Lilly told Zach the day before the trip that she was going with the other girls he seemed relieved. "Of course that's fine! My friends have been bugging me to go with them anyway!" He said when she told him. "I'm going a bit early with the guys so I'm not going to see you in the Great Hall." He sighed sadly.   
"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you in the common room after the trip then." Lilly said, a little disheartened as she usually ate with Zach, Annah, Audrey and a few others at meals.   
"Have fun sweetheart." He tilted her head up with two fingers on her chin so their lips were at the same height and kissed her gently. Lilly closed her eyes as she pressed into him. He pulled away slightly and so did Lilly, but Zach just pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace.   
"You too." She said to his chest, slightly breathless. He rested his chin on her head.   
"Okay. I've got to go." Zach said, kissing Lilly one last time and walked to his friends.   
"Bye." Lilly whispered to no one in particular, too quiet for anyone to hear. Don't be stupid. You two can't spend everyday and night together. 

 

The next morning Lilly opened her eyes and got up to get dressed for breakfast with Zach when she felt a sudden jolt in her stomach. Oh yeah she wasn't going to meet Zach. She sighed and sat down on the un-made bed sheets.   
Okay. I don't need Zach everyday. I'm independent- not needy. It's fine. She told herself calmly.   
When Lilly and Annah sat down at the Ravenclaw table at breakfast, Lilly noticed Audrey wasn't there.   
"Annah?" Lilly asked curiously.   
"Yeah?" Annah replied, buttering her toast.   
"Where's Audrey?"   
"Oh, she said she was meeting a friend today? I'm not sure who though." She said.   
"Okay. It's not like her to miss a Hogsmead trip."   
"No. I suppose not." Frowned Annah. "Don't worry. She'll turn up later."   
For some unknown reason, Lilly had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as three of Zach's friends walked past.   
Without Zach.   
The snow had indeed turned into a blizzard but was the usual weather for December at Hogwarts. Annah and Lilly made their way into the little village of Hogsmead and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get away from the bitter cold.   
Lilly couldn't really concentrate on the conversation, Annah didn't notice anyway. She never did. Lilly was too busy looking for Zach or one of his friends but he didn't show up. Oh you're just being silly. She told herself and tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.   
Next they went to Honeydukes sweet shop, Lilly's favourite. It was time to get a part of Zach's Christmas present. She walked all around the little shop with Annah, laughing and seeing what sweets Zach would like. There was so many to choose from: blood lollipops, acid pops, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.   
She ended up buying him a small stack of Chocolate Frogs, a bag of Ice Mice and Pepper Imps too. (And some Jelly Slugs for Annah's Christmas present. They were her favourites.)  
They stepped back into the snowy street and headed for Zonkos joke shop to get the rest of Zach's present, Dr Filibuster Fireworks. 

After the long day of shopping, Lilly and Annah went back up to the castle to sit in the Common Room and find Zach and Audrey. After they had answered the riddle, (The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?  
"Steps" Lilly answered confidently.)  
Annah and Lilly sat in the corner of the crowded room and waited for Zach and Audrey, not talking at all.   
"Oh. This is ridiculous!" Snapped Annah, it was 6pm and neither had returned.   
"I'm going to look for her." And she stormed out of the room.   
Lilly sighed, Zach had never missed an evening with her. Her eyes started to prickle with longing so she quickly buried her nose in her book to pass the time. She was currently re-reading The Fault In Our Stars by a muggle author called John Green. It was one of her favourites and she had read it dozens of times, the sadness made her feel.... Alive. She wanted her Augusts.   
She soon found her self reading the same page over and over, not really taking in the words. It was 8pm. She had missed dinner and where on earth was Annah?! She still hadn't returned as well as Audrey and Zach.   
She turned angrily back to her book, she was sat alone while everyone else was in groups. She felt lonely, her only friend with her was her book. She used to feel this constantly before she met Annah. She changed Lilly's life for the better once they became good friends.   
Lilly's mind wasn't on the book but wandering about confusing and pointless thoughts in her head. Her head dropped sharply as her eyes shut slowly. Her last though for the day on how tired she was...

 

"Get up. Get. Up. Lilly. Come on. LILLY!" Audrey was shouting in her ear. Lilly looked around, slightly startled and found herself still in the common room still fully dressed with The Fault In Our Stars lying closed on the floor.   
"Oh dammit. Lost my page." She grumbled to herself, picking up her book and her bookmark which was on the edge of a coffee table.   
"Girl. You need to get your priorities straight! You look a mess, you need a shower and all you worry about is a stupid book!?" Said Audrey, putting her hands on her hips.Lilly gasped in mock horror, "How. Dare. You. Books are my friends. You don't understand. No one ever does." She said the last part no louder than the quietest whisper.   
"Oh get a life." She nudged Lilly's shoulder. "Go and get dressed. And put something that normal people would wear on."   
"I wear normal clothes!" Lilly said.   
"Of course you do. If I see one superhero shirt I'm dressing you next time!" Snapped Audrey.   
"How abou-"   
"No." She interrupted. As Lilly turned to go to her dorm she could her Audrey jabbering to herself in perfect Spanish.   
Half an hour later Lilly returned to the common room to find Audrey asleep on a chair.   
"AUDREY!" She shouted.   
Audrey woke with a start. "Hey!"   
"Not nice is it?! Why are you so tired anyway? What time did you get to the dorm? I was waiting for you." Audrey smiled secretively, "Oh, you know. Just... A time. Ugh. Really." She changed the subject quickly and looked at Lilly's outfit. She was wearing her favourite Quidditch team's logo on a t shirt with skinny jeans and boots.   
"What?" Frowned Lilly, looking down.  
"Dress like a girl will you?" Audrey said.   
"I AM a girl thanks." Lilly said, she felt hurt as she loved Quidditch.   
"Sure you are. Let's just go down to breakfast."   
They got down to the Great Hall but hardly anyone was there.   
"Oh yeah. It's the holidays." Audrey said. Most people had gone home.   
They sat down, adding to the mere 6 people on the Ravenclaw table. Lilly looked up and down the table and even scanned the other ones but still no Zach or Annah. Her stomach sunk again as she turned back to Audrey and tried to keep her mind off of things.   
Lilly was just about to take another forkful of her bacon when someone talked her on the shoulder. She turned around. It was Zach.   
"Can I talk to you?" He said sheepishly, like they had only just met.   
"Oh so you want to see me now do you?" Lilly said a little harsher than she meant to but she still followed him to the grounds after a quick wave goodbye to Audrey.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want Zach?" Lilly huffed when they got outside and away from everyone. "I'm too tired for this. Do you even know how long I stayed up for you last night?" She asked.   
"I know, and I'm sorry." He replied, he looked at the ground but his eyes flicked to Lilly's.   
"Awh. You're sorry. Well that makes everything better doesn't it Zach?!" She said acidly.   
"Not at all. But for what it's worth I really am."   
It's worth nothing, Lilly thought but didn't say it out loud.   
"Why didn't you meet me Zach? You have no idea how stupid and worthless you made me feel." Lilly asked.   
"I don't have an acceptable answer to that." He replied.   
"Then why am I even here? It's Christmas in 3 days. So much for spending time with the ones you love." She turned to go up the the castle when Zach grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
"No. Don't go." Lilly frowned as he said it in a growl.   
"Zach. You're scaring me. Let go." Lilly said, tugging on had arm.   
"Ugh. This shouldn't be happening! I shouldn't have stood you up last night. I know how pathetic I seem but I have my reasons, I just... Can't... Tell you. Don't be mad."  
Lilly opened her mouth to snarl an insult at him but simply closed it again. She was speechless, she didn't even know what was currently happening.   
"What are we Zach? What do I mean to you? Because I'm not going to put my feelings out there and you not feel the same way."   
Zach sighed. "Lilly" he said almost in a whine. "If only you knew."   
"Where do we stand." She said, more stern and looking him in his deep brown eyes, she could see longing in them but something else too.   
"Knew what?!" She said angrily, realising what Zach just said.   
"It's...Complicated." Zach sighed.   
Lilly groaned as Zach turned away from her and paced in circles.   
"What if-" he started.   
"No. No what ifs. No nothing. I'm not in the mood for this Zach. Maybe another day."   
And she stormed back up to the castle, leaving Zach looking after her with glassy eyes as a tear rolled down his smooth cheek. 

 

When Lilly got back up to the castle she ran to her dorm as she could feel her eyes tearing up. Why did she have to mess things up with Zach?! He was trying to tell her something but she just ruined it. She finally got to the common room after shouting the password, flung herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Her sobs were too loud in her ears to notice the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom opposite their dorm.   
\------------------------------------------

Lilly groggily opened her eyes as she fell to the ground in a stiff heap. "Oh damn." She cursed as she stood up and fell back down, her legs had gone numb. When she finally managed to stand up she looked around. Everything was normal, except the clock. It was 2pm. She had slept through lunch.   
She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She jumped violently at her reflection. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and red, her cheeks were flushed deeply, her hair was a mess and she had mascara running down her face. Then she remembered why she was upset.   
Zach.   
"Awh. This is gonna take a while to sort out." She moaned to her reflection, trying to restrain herself from thinking of Zach.   
She went back to her dorm and picked up random clothes and her make up bag- she didn't even look what clothes she had chosen.   
Once she had make her skin look less blotchy, wiped off the leftover make up and added some pink lip gloss she tried to tame her hair but it wasn't working. "Guess you're going up then" she told it as she grabbed her big clip, twirled her hair up and put it in place. Then she turned to the clothes she had grabbed. The majority of her clothing was currently in the laundry so she would have to go with whatever she picked up.   
She shuffled through them and she sighed as she saw what she had. A blue checked shirt, batman t shirt and denim shorts. "Oh great. Superhero-obsessed, denim wearing moose for me it is." She said as she started to get dressed. Her father always used to tell her that mooses liked check shirts even though she didn't believe it. Really, she didn't look too bad.   
She went back to the dorm to drop off her make up bag and noticed a heap under the covers in Annah's bed she hadn't noticed earlier, well she had been half asleep.   
"What do you think you're doing??" She asked as she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at the heap now showing a face looking up at her. Annah wasn't asleep.   
"Oh. I was just... Tired." Her voice was thick as if she had a cold.   
"How come you never turned up las- Oh never mind." Lilly said grumpily. She was tired of arguing. "Let's just go down for food."   
"Ooh. Yes! I'm starving." Annah answered, unusually enthusiastic she never ate much at lunch. She preferred deserts more. She jumped up from her bed. That was when Lilly saw what Annah was wearing.   
An oversized jumper with leggings. Lilly just stared. Annah never wore huge clothes like that. She loved fluffy, fitted jumpers with skinny jeans.   
Something wasn't right. 

 

Lilly and Annah got to the Great Hall and sat down at their table. There was still food on it from lunch. Lilly put a few sandwiches on her plate, poured herself some pumpkin juice and turned to face Annah. Her eyes widened as she looked at her. Annah had piled up her plate with several helpings of what looked like anything close to her.   
"Um. Annah?" Lilly asked.   
"Yeah?" She replied, her mouth already stuffed full with food.   
"Are.. Are you okay?"   
"Why wouldn't I be?" Annah frowned, taking a big gulp.   
"Well. I never see you any more, you never, ever eat this much, you're in baggy clothes and you didn't turn up again last night. And, I think you've forgotten your shoe?"   
"Oh don't worry. I lost my shoe. But really?! You're still thinking of last night?! Don't worry about me Lilly. Worry about yourself and Zach. I heard you argued huh?" Annah said, her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment as she quickly changed the subject back to Lilly.   
"W-what?" Lilly said, shocked. "Where did you hear that?!"  
Annah flushed darker but Lilly wasn't sure why. "Oh. Just. Around. You know. Word travels fast."   
"Sure." But she was still suspicious.   
"Oh come on Lilly! You've known me since forever and you think I'm lying?!"   
"No. No I believe you." Lilly said. Even though she wasn't entirely sure it was the truth, Annah was definitely hiding something.   
"So what do you want to do today?" Annah asked calmly.   
"Well I have my book to finish and I need to watch the rest of season 3 of my show. You know how important it is to me."   
"No. No more geeky anti social things. You're a teena-" Annah stopped mid-sentence and went pale.   
"Annah are you okay?" She quickly recovered and looked at Lilly.   
"Yeah. I'm fine. My... Tooth just hurt that's all." Annah said nonchalantly.   
"Oh. Okay then."  
"How about we just stay in the Common Room today? There's only a few days until Christmas and I don't feel like going anywhere today." Suggested Annah.   
"Okay. Sure." Lilly replied.   
\------------------------------------------  
Annah practically ran to the Common room she was walking so fast, Lilly had to skip steps to keep up with her.   
"Um. Excuse me? Not everyone has long legs like you so there's no need to rub it in!" Lilly said.   
"Huh? Oh. I just can't wait to sit down. I'm so tired."   
"You just sat down to eat Annah?" Lilly asked. Annah either ignored her or didn't hear Lilly, she was miles away.   
As soon as they got to the Common Room Annah quickly ran to the bathroom. Lilly followed slowly to see if she was okay. She knocked three times on the door.   
"Annah?" Annah didn't answer.   
She knocked three times again. "Annah!" Still no reply.   
"Annah come on. What are you doing in there?" At that point her voice was drowned out by the sound of someone throwing up violently.   
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Lilly tried the handle but Annah had locked herself in. Lilly was getting worried and started to hammer on the door. Annah still wasn't responding.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Lilly had to break open the door with some help from two other Ravenclaws, Dean and Jared, they were brothers in the same year as Lilly. She frantically burst in to find Annah bent over the sink, as pale as the porcelain tiles and gagging. Lilly cautiously approached her and put her hand on her shoulder. Annah sunn to her knees at Lilly's touch and hid her face in her hands, she began to sob loudly.   
"Annah? Are you okay?" Lilly asked urgently.   
Annah just sobbed harder into her arm.   
"Annah." Lilly tapped on her shoulder gently.   
"Go away" Annah said, her voice was thick from sobbing.   
"W-what? You're ill Annah. You don't know what you're saying."   
"Oh I think I do. You acting like you don't know anything about it." Annah snarled at Lilly through her hands.   
"About what? Come on Annah you're making no sense by talking in riddles." Lilly patience was fast decreasing.   
"Oh never mind." Annah said acidly, burst into fresh sobs and curled herself up in a ball. Lilly sighed and lowered her head, a single tear escaping her eye.   
"Lilly?" Jared sad quietly. Lilly jumped, she had forgotten Dean and Jared were there.   
"I'm fine." She wiped the tear from her cheek. "Really." She saw the look of disbelief on Dean's face.   
"Okay. Well we better lay her down somewhere." Jared said, nodding at Annah.   
"Wh-what? Oh. Annah. Yeah, of course. Um. Our room's just across from here." They carried Annah between the three of them and put her down gently on her bed, she groaned as her head touched her pillow and clenched her stomach.   
"You're not gonna be sick again are you?" Lilly asked. "I'm not good with all this throw up." She said with a deadly serious face, she wasn't joking about.   
"No.. Um. It only happens when.... I eat." Annah said, the last two words a mere whisper.   
"Oh. Okay. If you're sure." Lilly replied, breathing a sigh if relief.  
"Well. We better go. We are in the... Girls dorm after all." Jared said shyly, his cheeks blushing a rosy pink.   
"Come on you moose, and stop damn blushing!" Dean said as he nudged Jared in the ribs playfully.   
"Okay. Well we'll see you around Lilly." Jared said, not looking her in the eyes. He gave Lilly a small wave and smile when Dean wasn't looking.   
"Bye." Dean winked at Lilly and led the way out of the dorm.   
As they went Lilly could hear Jared saying "just because I'm tall doesn't mean I'm a moose." And she had to give a small chuckle.   
Lilly sighed sadly when they were back in the common room and laid her head on her own pillow as Annah's breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep.   
She felt so alone and so isolated. Isolated by herself, by Zach and now Annah. 

 

(Christmas Eve)  
The next day Annah was acting like nothing had happened, that she hadn't vomited. She was cheery, happy and her usual hyper self.   
On the outside.   
Lilly watched her closely and saw her when she thought no one was looking. She had a sad glint in her eye, which got glazed over when around people, and once Lilly had seen a tear escape her eye and fall into her lap. Annah quickly brushed it away before anyone saw.   
Lilly was so confused and didn't know what to do or say. She feared whatever she did would upset and anger Annah- the last thing she wanted was an argument with her best friend.   
But she knew Annah was hiding something from her. So she decided to confront her.   
\------------------------------------------  
Annah was sat in the grounds by herself, leaning against a tree and sketching on a piece of parchment with one hand resting on her stomach. Lilly casually walked up to her and said next to her.   
"Hey." She said.   
"Hi." Annah looked up to see who it was.   
"You okay?"   
"Um. Yeah? You always ask me this Lilly, why?" Annah narrower her eyes.   
"You threw up yesterday and you ask why I check on you? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. I'm serious. Worry about you're own problems. Stay out of mine. It's Christmas Eve. I don't want to fight Lilly." Annah said sadly.   
"Neither do I." Lilly replied.   
"Well I'm going up to our dorm so once you've decided to get off my case you know where to find me."   
Annah packed up her drawing things and walked off, not looking back once. Lilly sighed tiredly and dropped her shoulders. She needed someone to talk to. She needed Zach. 

 

Lilly found Zach on the far side of the lake, sitting on the edge of the bank and staring into the water. She willed herself to go up to him, she really needed someone and she hated being mad at Zach.   
She quietly walked towards him, taking her time as she went, he didn't notice her so he jumped as she tapped his shoulder.   
"Lilly." He said, his voice hoarse and breaking.   
"Hey." Lilly said gently, sitting down next to him with her legs crossed.   
"Look Zach. I don't know what you're not telling me but I've decided something."   
"You have?" He asked nervously.   
"Yeah. I have. I've decided that" she took a deep breath. "I don't care. I don't care if there's something you're not telling me. I just need you right now. I miss you Zach, like you wouldn't believe." She looked down and picked at a piece of grass by her hand.   
"Lilly." He half whined, half sighed.   
"I think I would believe. Because I've missed you just as much. I've been feeling so bad lately and I've wanted to come and apologise but I just couldn't." He tried to continue but couldn't find the words.   
Lilly bit her lip, she wasn't going to cry. She was not. She just rested her head on his arm and sighed.   
"What's wrong with us Zach?" She asked, not expecting an answer.   
He gave a short laugh and said "I don't even know." He tilted his head to touch Lilly's and snaked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.   
The sun was setting over the lake as Lilly realised, "It's Christmas Eve!" "W-what? Damn!" Zach exclaimed.   
"Zach?" Lilly asked.   
"Oh. I was planning to make today special, but... After everything that happened that's kind of gone now."   
"Zach. Don't be silly. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else other than right here." She couldn't help but laugh.   
Zach frowned. "What's with the laugh?"   
"Oh nothing." Lilly replied. "Just, you." She reached up and touched his cheek softly. Zach leaned into the touch and tightened his arm around her.   
"I've missed this so much. I've missed you so much." He sighed.   
"I've missed you too Zach. You know that."   
They spent the last hour of sunlight cuddled on the bank, not talking much but just the intimacy of the hug enough for both of them.   
"Lilly. I love you." Zach said quietly.   
Lilly smiled so Zach couldn't see her.   
"I love you too." She whispered.   
Zach tilted Lilly's chin up so their faces were nearly touching and pressed his lips to hers. It felt as though the kiss lasted for hours. 

Neither of them noticed Annah walk away from behind them with tears in her eyes. 

 

Lilly and Zach stayed on the lake bank until the moon was shining and the stars were twinkling above them. They walked hands entwined up to the Common Room, discussing who they thought would win the first Quidditch match, between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, in January.   
Lilly said goodnight to Zach with a warm hug and a small kiss. She got to her dorm and stopped at the door. She thought she heard a stifled sob. She went in but everything was normal, Annah was in bed asleep as it was so late and nothing had changed. She told herself it must've been a floorboard creaking, but not entirely managing to convince herself.   
Lilly lay in bed on her back looking at the ceiling, unaware that Zach was in that exact position in the boys dormitory. She was glad she had made up with Zach, she didn't realise how much she craved his company. Her mind drifted to warm summers spent cocooned in Zach's comforting arms, frosty winters curled up by the fire and the next day. Christmas.   
She gasped quietly as she realised she hadn't wrapped Zach, Audrey or Annah's presents. She quietly got out of bed and looked everywhere for wrapping paper but couldn't find any. All she found was a few old superhero comics. They'd have to do.   
She gathered the presents and sorted them into piles, adding a sliver friendship bracelet to go with Annah's Jelly Slugs and self-applying enchanted mascara with matching lipstick for Audrey. She had also bought two Jelly Wands for Dean and Jared to thank them for helping her with Annah the other day.   
Zach had a nice sized pile consisting of Chocolate frogs, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps, Dr Filibuster's Fireworks and a blue sweater- Lilly's favourite colour on him. She nodded, satisfied with the amount of each and began to choose suitable comics for them.   
She decided on Cat-woman for Audrey, Wonder Woman for Annah, Superman for Zach, Spider-Man for Jared and Batman for Dean. (Even though Batman was Lilly's favourite superhero.) She set the presents out at the end of her bed ready for the next morning. She yawned and hopped back into her bed, shutting her eyes and drifting into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly was awoken by someone shaking her hard and opened her eyes to see Annah sat on the edge of her bed.   
"C'mon Lilly it's Christmas!" Annah shouted in Lilly's ear. Lilly had forgotten how excited Annah got over Christmas then realised that she was just as excited.   
"It's Christmas!!" She shouted back. She jumped up and hugged Annah tightly.   
"Uh. Lilly. Too hard. Too hard. Can't. Breath."   
"That was the general idea." Lilly laughed but let go anyway.   
"Shut up and be excited again not slightly sociopathic." Annah said sarcastically.   
"You love me either way." Lilly winked at her.   
"Yeah yeah." Annah laughed, she leapt across the room to her trunk and twirled on her heel to Lilly.   
"Calm down there! Trying to be a ballerina now?"   
She handed Lilly a large box and said,  
"Just open it and yes. I am trying to be a ballerina. Working out quite well don't you think?" She giggled.   
"Yeah. 'Course." Lilly looked down at the box wrapped carefully in pale pink wrapping paper and silver ribbon. She carefully untied the ribbon and tore off the paper. She saw two boxes, each wrapped in a different patterned paper. A small one in baby blue lacy paper, and a slightly larger one in a pastel flowery wrapping with turquoise swirls.   
She opened the smallest and a sliver necklace fell out. It was still in the box so Lilly didn't see the charm, only the plain chain.   
"Pick it up" Annah said. Lilly did so and smiled as the charm was Batman's logo.   
"Annah! I love it! You know how much I like Batman." She turned to the second box and opened it. A huge stack of Acid Pops fell out. Lilly laughed and picked one up,   
"I think I could do with some of these when someone annoys me." She grinned.   
"Thank you Annah. I love them." She hugged Annah tightly.   
"Okay. Time for yours!" Lilly said happily.   
"Okay!" Annah said.   
She handed the Comic-wrapped package to Annah and watched her unwrap it.   
Annah gasped as she looked at the bracelet.  
"Awh! It's so beautiful!" She smiled at Lilly and opened the Jelly Slugs.   
"I was nearly out of these! Thank you!" She hugged Lilly again and opened the Slugs.   
"Want one?" She asked thickly, mouth stuffed with one already.   
Lilly laughed at her, "Nah. I'll wait until breakfast so I can have less sugary food, I can hear your teeth rotting from here!" She joked, Annah just poked out her tongue.   
Lilly dressed in black skinny jeans, her favourite Batman top (which was for boys but she wanted it so bad she didn't care), her batman necklace and her black Converse. It was Christmas so who cared if she dressed like a nerdy muggle. Annah was dressed in a loose flowery play suit with sandals.   
"Annah. What are you wearing? It's December not July!" Lilly asked.   
"Ah who cares?!" She replied. "I can wear what I want to."   
"Hang on. I thought you had a special red dress for this Christmas?" She knew Annah had planned to wear this tight, blood red outfit.   
"Oh. I changed my mind. Too tight." And she walked down the stairs, not wanting to talk anymore about it. Too tight. Lilly thought. Of course. And she quickly picked up Zach, Audrey, Dean and Jared's presents and followed Annah to meet Zach and Audrey. 

 

Lilly practically ran at Zach before leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face into his neck.   
"Merry Christmas Lilly." He chuckled quietly into her ear.   
"Merry Christmas Zach." She whispered as she angled her lips to his and kissed them gently.   
"Damn it Lilly it's only early and you're kissing me already?" He said loudly. "Don't stop." He murmured so only she could hear.   
She giggled at him. "Zach. Stop it. Not now. It's Christmas, there's people." Zach sighed and frowned at her.   
"Fine." He pouted. "But you attacked me!" He put her down but kept his arm around her waist.   
Annah was busying herself the other side of the room, trying to distract herself from watching them.   
\------------------------------------------  
Shortly after, Dean and Jared came in to wish them a merry Christmas. Lilly looked at Dean and they both gasped at the same time. They were wearing the same Batman shirt. Not similar but the exact same.   
"Looks like we're matching." Winked Dean.   
Lilly laughed. "Yeah, we are." She looked over at Zach and smiled, only to see Zach scowling at them both as if they'd planned it.   
After that it went slightly awkward but just then Lilly remember their gifts along with Zach's.   
She handed them Jared and Dean's small packages with a smile then turned to Zach. He immediately smiled brightly at her as she presented him with his stack.   
Lilly and Annah watched the Jared and Dean open what they had and laughed as Jared opened his wand right there and started pointing it at Dean, Dean went along with it well but was too busy admiring his Batman-comic wrapping paper with awe.   
They both thanked Lilly and they turned to Zach.   
"You gonna open them?" Lilly asked him.   
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry I was in a world of my own." He said.   
Zach opened the sweater and smiled at it.   
"Hm. If I didn't know you better I'd say this blue was your favourite colour on me?" He beamed at Lilly while pulling the sweater over his head. Lilly blushed, shushed him and urged him to open the rest.   
He loved them all but was still smiling at the thought of the sweater.   
Dean cleared his throat loudly. "Um. Jared wanted to get all you guys something, so here you go." He handed Lilly and Annah small, square parcels and Zach a bottle bag.   
The girls unwrapped theirs to find a pie each.   
"I-I baked them myself." Jared said shyly, looking down.   
"Thank you. Both of you." Lilly said and hugged them both, ignoring Zach's impatient sigh. He turned to his bag and pulled out a large bottle of Butter-beer.   
"We didn't know what you drank so yeah." Dean grinned at him.   
"Thanks." Zach said awkwardly.   
It was tense.   
Zach looked at Lilly and said "Okay. So I have this for you. But if you don't like it you don't have to keep it."   
"Oh don't be silly. I'm sure I'll love it because it's from you." She squeezed his hand.   
Annah pursed her lips.   
Lilly gasped as she looked at what Zach bought her- a real silver necklace with a circular pendant. The pendant had "Lilly" engraved on it and opened.   
"You can put whatever you want inside it and it'll keep it safe. It's kind of bigger on the inside." He smiled.   
"Zach! I love it! Thank you so much!" She kissed him gently and kept smiling at him. He put the chain around her neck and secured it. He looked at Lilly happily.   
"I love Christmas now." He whispered in her ear. 

 

Christmas Day was spent eating, laughing and having fun. As they were the only people in Ravenclaw, besides Annah, Zach and Lilly, Dean and Jared sat with them the whole day and joined in.   
Lilly could see Zach didn't like Dean but she wasn't going to let anything ruin Christmas, not even Zach being jealous.   
They all got to know each other better and opened up. Lilly learned that Jared loved baking and reading and Dean loved superheroes and pie. Zach pursed his lips as he knew Lilly loved those things too.   
While Annah was talking to Dean and Jared, Lilly moved closer to where Zach was sitting.   
"Hey." He sighed tiredly.   
"Hey. What's up Zach?" Lilly asked quietly. "Why aren't you joining in anymore?"   
"I'm just tired Lilly." He looked at her.   
"Is this about Dean and Jared?" She asked.   
"No. Not Jared. It's just that you two have so much in common. You're wearing the same damn shirt for a start!"   
"Honestly?" Lilly narrowed her eyes.   
"If I liked Dean that much do you think I'd make such an effort to be with you?"   
"I guess not." He mumbled sheepishly.   
"Well, whatever your problem is sort it out! I thought you knew me better Zach. Maybe I was wrong." She left him sitting on the couch alone and went to sit by Annah, Dean and Jared, leaving Zach staring after her.   
Lilly tried not to let Zach get to her but it was hard when all he did was stare at her. Maybe he didn't know her as well as she thought.   
To keep her mind from Zach, Lilly started a conversation with Jared about what books he liked.   
"Oh. Um. I like Lord of the Rings and stuff like that." He didn't look her in they eye as he said it as if he was nervous.   
"I love those books! They're amazing!" Lilly said.   
"Really?!" Jared asked, looking up.   
"Yeah!" Lilly said enthusiastically.   
"I haven't met a girl who likes that sort of stuff." He mumbled.   
"Well now you have!" She smiled kindly.   
He smiled back at her just as Dean came over and sat by them.   
"What's got you smiling?" He poked Jared in the ribs.   
"Oh we were just talking about books." Lilly said, still smiling.   
"Ugh! Can we not completely geek out here?! There are normal people in the room!"   
Lilly snorted. "I'd hardly call you normal! I've never known someone to know so much about superheroes!"   
"You do."   
Lilly looked up at who said it and was shocked to see Zach standing next to where she was sat. He sat down cross legged in between Lilly and Jared. Annah came and sat next to him too.   
Lilly laughed. "Yeah. I suppose I do."   
He placed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Lilly smiled and turned to Dean to discuss how it was possible that she could be Batman.   
"Ha! As if a girl could be Batman! Can you even throw a punch!?"  
"Uh yes! I could take you right here!" Lilly challenged, raising an eye brow.   
"Um. I save you the embarrassment.. For now." Dean said, going red.   
Lilly looked at Zach and smiled when she saw him talking to Jared and Annah. She carried on debating with Dean over superheroes until it was dark.   
It was about 3am when they all fell asleep in the common room. Their voices hoarse from talking and stomachs full.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly remembered falling asleep wrapped in warm, comfortable arms. Zach's arms she presumed. Eyes still shut tight, she wriggled a tiny bit and still found herself snuggled up in the same arms.   
She smiled to herself at the surprising warmth and nuzzled further. She heard a deep sigh and felt the arms tighten. She opened her eyes and looked up, still smiling and gasped.   
She was looking into the startlingly green eyes of Dean, his face inches away from hers. She looked down and saw that it wasn't Zach's arms she was held in but Deans.   
His eyes widened.   
"Hey." He whispered, still shocked.   
"Hey." Lilly replied slowly. She looked around the Common Room and found Annah and Jared both sprawled out, still deep in sleep on the rug by the fire and no Zach.   
Lilly and Dean were cuddled together on a comfy chair, out of view from the others.   
"Where's Zach?" Lilly asked.   
"I think he went to bed before we all fell asleep." Dean replied.   
"Oh. Okay. Um. How did this happen?" She gestured to both of them.   
"I'm not really sure." Dean sighed. "It just did. But if it counts for anything you're really comfy."   
Lilly laughed and lay her head back on the chair.   
"Thanks. So is your arm. Very actually."  
Dean laughed, a husky, gruff noise.   
"Don't worry. We didn't....do anything." Dean said reassuringly.   
"We didn't?" Lilly asked. Dean shook his head. Lilly sighed in relief and smiled.   
"I should move, but you're like a hot water bottle!"   
"Don't move then." Dean laughed.   
Lilly groaned. "I have to."   
"Okay then. But promise we'll do this again?"   
"What talk or cuddle?" Lilly joked.   
Dean laughed. "Both." Winking as he said it and going up to his dorm after lifting Lilly up and placing her on her feet. Lilly wasn't sure whether he was joking. Something told her he wasn't.   
\------------------------------------------  
Zach came down to the Common Room an hour later.   
He tapped on Lilly's shoulder, making her jump.   
"Yeah?" She asked, trying to sound casual.   
"I'm sorry." He said sadly.   
"Okay."   
Zach's forehead creased as he frowned. "Just okay?"  
"What do you want me to say Zach?" Lilly replied.   
"Anything. Just. Say what you want to."   
"Zach. I just can't deal with you being jealous. You know how I feel about you and yet you doubt me. What's that even about?" Lilly sighed.   
"It's... Hard to explain."   
"Oh yeah? Know what else is hard to explain?" Lilly stood up and walked slowly to Zach, he inhaled sharply.   
"Why I can't do this anymore." And she shoved past him and ran up to her dorm before she burst into tears. 

After what felt like hours of crying Lilly sunk into her damp pillow and sighed, exhausted. 

 

Lilly spent the rest of the holidays avoiding Zach. She kept by Annah and Audrey and focused on her work, she was failing several subjects.   
One night she was sat up in her dorm, reading a textbook when Audrey came up with a mysterious smile on her face.   
"Um. Lilly?" She said.   
Lilly looked up from her book. "Yeah?"   
"Can you come down for a minute? I need your help with something."   
"Can't you just bring it up? I'm not in the mood for socialising." Lilly said. She didn't want to see Zach at all. Not even in the corner of a room.   
"Um. No. It's too big to bring up here."   
"Too big? What-"   
"It's a scale model of something for Astrono- Oh just come down!" Audrey insisted.   
"Ugh. Okay okay!" Lilly grumbled. 

As she stared to go down the staircase, a soft glow was coming from the bottom in the common room.   
"What's going on?" She asked Audrey but she just smiled widely at her.   
Lilly gasped loudly as she got to the bottom step. There was a single candle surrounded by several rose petals. As she looked there was a trail of them leading to the middle of the room where Zach was standing.   
Lilly walked towards him slowly, he nervously smiled at her and she tried to return it but couldn't. Her face was frozen in shock.   
"Lilly." Zach began.   
"I am so sorry. Sorry for everything. Acting the way I did, not trusting you and just everything. There's no excuse for how I acted at all but I hate not talking to you. Seeing you everyday and your smile is what makes my day so perfect. You make my day so perfect. And how could anything ever be the same if you hated me?"   
"I don't hate you." Was all Lilly could choke out.   
"And that's why I- what?"   
"I don't hate you Zach." Lilly said, louder this time.   
"You don't?" He asked.   
"No. I don't. You just have to stop being so jealous. Where's the Zach from by the lake so long ago? I want that Zach back."   
Zach pushed his glasses back up his nose.   
"If that's what you want then that's who I'll be."   
"Good to hear." She stepped closer to him, dodging the candles and hugged him tightly.   
"I've missed this." He whispered in her ear. Lilly just hugged him tighter and buried her face in his sweater, feeling tears prickle at her eyes.   
She heard someone cough and looked up. She hadn't noticed Annah and Audrey standing in the corner.   
"Audrey! You didn't have anything you wanted to show me did you!?" Lilly said accusingly, smiling though.   
Audrey laughed sheepishly.   
"Nah. You were so down without him and he was unbearable! You needed to be together!"   
Annah nodded in agreement, smiling too.   
Lilly spun round and put her arms around Zach's neck.   
"I love you." She murmured.   
"I love you too." He picked her up and twirled her around, placing his lips on hers. She smiled at the soft touch, not realising how much she'd missed this.  
He finally put her down but kept her hand in his.   
"Ew!" Audrey mocked.   
"Get a room you two!" Annah giggled.   
"And who were the ones that wanted us back together?!" Lilly asked, eyebrows raised.   
"Yeah. I supposed you're right." Audrey grumbled.   
"Suppose?! I'm always right." Lilly joked, Zach kissed the top of her head.   
Dean and Jared came down the stairs and just stared at the candles.   
"Awh. These for me?" Dean smirked.   
"Oh yes! We've done all of this just for you." Audrey said sarcastically.   
"Get over yourself Dean." Annah rolled her eyes, walking up to him and punching his arm.   
"You say that now but just you watch princess. You'll come 'round."   
"Ugh. Yes, of course i will. And princess? I think you're more of the damsel in distress here don't you think?" Annah retorted.   
"Okay, Okay. You two stop flirting." Lilly said, leaning into Zach's side.   
"Flirting?!" Annah spat.   
"Why would I flirt with that!"   
Dean laughed loudly.   
"I think you're more Jared's type, eh?" He jabbed Jared, making him jump.   
Jared just narrowed his eyes.   
"I prefer books to people." He said shyly.   
"I know you do." Dean said, tugging on Jared long hair.   
"Cut it out Dean!" He said warningly.   
"Jeez! If it isn't you and Annah at each other's throats it's you and Jared!" Audrey laughed at Dean.   
"You want me to start on you darlin'?" He said to Audrey.   
"Ha! Like you'd have a chance." She flipped her hair and turned away from him. Zach wasn't listening to any of it, he was looking at Lilly the whole time, beaming at her until she finally noticed.   
"What!? You keep staring at me!" She laughed.   
"You're just so beautiful." He said quietly.   
"Ha! Of course I am." She straightened the collar of his shirt with her free hand.   
"You are." He insisted.   
"Okay. Sure." She faked a smile, biting the inside of her cheek.   
Zach sighed.   
"One day. You'll realise." He said but too quiet for her to hear. 

 

Lilly was walking from the library with Annah back to the common room one night in January when Audrey came running up to them.   
"Lilly!" She breathed, holding her side.   
"Audrey?"   
"It's Zach. And dean."   
"What's happening?!" Lilly said urgently.   
"Just. Go to the common room quickly!" She panted.   
Lilly sprinted up the staircase, leaving Audrey and Annah behind.   
She cautiously went inside to immediately be shocked at what she saw.   
Zach and Dean in the centre of the room. The sound of Zach's voice, breaking from strain, loud and angry hit her ears. He was snarling something at Dean.   
Finally Lilly focused on what he was saying.   
"You slept with her!"   
"No! You don't understand!" Dean was shouting back, plams raised in defence.   
"I don't understand!? No. You don't understand!"  
"We fell asleep on a chair! Nothing happened!" Dean shouted.   
"Why don't i believe you?" Spat Zach.   
"You can believe what you want to! Even if it is all lies." Dean said, eyes narrowed.   
"Lies is it?! Then what's the truth!"   
"I told you! Nothing happened between us." Dean clenched his fist in frustration.   
"Oh come on. I've seen you! Flirting with her! Don't act like you don't know!"   
"Really?! We joke! That's it! Look. I know you're with her so I wouldn't do anything!"   
"Joking. So that's what you call it do you?"   
Deans face contorted in anger and Jared came up to him.   
"Dean. Don't. Don't hit him." He said quietly.   
Dean laughed harshly.   
"Hit him!? He'd bruise like a peach!"   
"Let's see how you bruise then." Zach snarled, raising his fist.   
"ZACH!" Lilly screamed, stepping between them.   
"Don't you dare." She said angrily.   
"Why shouldn't I!? He's trying to take you from me! You don't actually like him?!" Zach shouted.  
"If you hit him then that's it. We're over."   
"Why are you defending him Lilly?" Zach asked.   
"Zach. I'm not having you going around punching anyone who talks to me!" She said firmly.   
Dean stayed silent and Zach relaxed his shoulders.   
"Lilly. I'm doing this for you. All of this. I love you. I'm trying to protect you!" He was pleading.   
"Come on." She grabbed his arm and led him out of the room into the corridor, looking back and giving Dean a small nod before shutting the door.   
Zach pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair.   
"It's all for you."   
Lilly sighed.   
"Why do you do this?" She pulled away from his hug.   
"Everything's fine and then you do something."   
"Lilly. You don't need them- Dean, Jared. Even Annah and Audrey. We have eachother and that's all we need right?"   
"What? Are you serious? Of course I need them. They're my friends!" She shouted at him.   
"Zach. This is the final time. You've gone too far."   
"Lilly. Don't." He grabbed her wrist.   
"Zach. Let. Go." She turned to walk away but he pulled her around and slapped her hard. She gasped and her hand flew from Zach's grasp to her face. He had caught her eye and she could feel it swelling.   
"What have you done?" She gasped.   
"Lilly! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. You were going to leave me. I love you." He sunk to his knees.   
"Okay. Zach it was once. Let's just pretend this never happened."  
Even though her eye was tingling painfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean.  
Lilly wasn't sure how it happened.  
But a few days after Zach slapped her, Dean confronted Lilly.  
She was sat in the common room while Zach was still eating in the Great Hall. She had a mirror and was inspecting the bruise on her eye. It was still a dark, murky purple but had started to go paler on the outside.  
Despite it being days ago, Lilly still flinched every time she merely brushed over her eye.  
Suddenly, Dean walked up to where Lilly was sat and plopped down on a chair just inches to the left from Lilly's.  
"Are you okay?" He asked seriously, his deep voice gravely.  
"Uh. Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, tucking the mirror in her pocket.  
"C'mon. It's me. You can talk to me." He smiled comfortingly and put his hand on Lilly's knee but moved it away as she flinched.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." She couldn't look Dean in the eye as she said the lie.  
"Lilly. Your eye. That's a really nasty bruise. How'd you get it?" He asked, no trace of a smile on his face now.  
"It's nothing really. I just walked into my bed in the dark. It's nothing big." She had arranged this lie with Zach.  
"Lilly. Is anything going on?"  
"Going on? What do you mean 'Going on'?" She looked up at Dean and the worry etched into his smooth face.  
"I mean. Are you sure someone hasn't done this to you?"  
Lilly just stared. Unable to speak.  
"I'm not accusing anyone but bruises like that don't just happen from walking into a bed. Something's happened and you know it has." Dean persisted.  
Lilly blinked a few times and had to take a minute to get her head straight, even then she couldn't say anything so she just looked at her feet.  
"Lilly?" Dean asked gently, placing his hand cautiously on Lilly's. She looked up slowly.  
"Someone did this to you didn't they?" He asked quietly. Lilly looked behind her so see they were out of sight, hidden behind a few chairs.  
She nodded once.  
"Okay." He sighed, tightening his grip on her hand a little.  
"Who did it to you?" He whispered.  
A tear rolled silently down Lilly's cheek.  
"It was Zach wasn't it?" He said slowly.  
Lilly just nodded, she couldn't get any words out.  
"How did you know?" She asked hoarsely when she found her voice.  
"I kind of guessed. I mean. The way he was that night, he looked so angry."  
Lilly laughed harshly.  
"Angry. You could say that."  
"What?" Dean questioned.  
"He did it that night." She mumbled.  
"Lilly! Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, moving closer to her. She could see concern in his beautiful emerald eyes.  
"Because." She didn't really have a reason but continued.  
"Because I couldn't. I just couldn't Dean." She began to sob, quietly but loud enough for Dean to head the obvious sadness in her crying. 

The next thing Lilly knew her lips were pressed gently against Dean's, her palm pressed on his cheek and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lilly was the first to pull away but instantly missed the feeling of Dean's lips.  
Dean breathed out.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Lilly."  
"You know when something feels so right but shouldn't?" Lilly asked.  
"Yeah?" Dean whispered, a ghost of a smirk on his face.  
"That was what I just felt." She sighed but couldn't stop herself from grinning at him.  
Dean laughed, short and breathless.  
"Dean. You can't tell anyone about Zach. Okay?" Lilly said, suddenly serious.  
"Okay. Don't worry, I wouldn't. You mean too much to me." He grinned at her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. 

 

Lilly didn't know what was going to happen next so she just stayed with Dean, hidden from sight. She couldn't help but grin whenever he was around.  
But there was a little part of her brain, maybe her conscience, that reminded her of Zach.  
She pressed her eyes shut as she curled up besides Dean, willing herself to stop thinking of Zach.  
She opened her eyes and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek.  
"I'm tired." Lilly groaned into his neck.  
"That's okay. Just shut your eyes. I'll be here." Dean said comfortingly.  
"What, here? But what if someone sees?"  
"Oh yeah. Okay. Follow me." Dean said, clumsily getting up and walking to the portrait hole.  
Lilly quickly looked around to see if anyone saw them, but nobody did.  
"Dean." Lilly hissed. He was already turning a corner while Lilly was trailing behind.  
"Where are we going?!"  
"You'll see. Come on!" Dean whispered.  
He led her to a corridor and stood her in front of a stretch of wall.  
"What're we- ohhh." It finally dawned on Lilly.  
"The Room of Requirement." Dean smiled proudly at her.  
"How did you find it?" Lilly asked curiously.  
"Uh. One night I was really hungry and I found a huge room full of food. I guess it was here." He smiled.  
"Oh typical! Food!" Lilly laughed.  
"Oh just come on." Dean grabbed Lilly's hand and led her inside a door that has just appeared.  
Lilly gasped. The room was full of beautifully decorated furniture, a large square sofa placed in the middle of the room and a fire burning in the fireplace.  
"Ah Dean. This is perfect." She placed a kiss on his lips before sprawling out on the sofa. She lay on her side and tapped the spot next to her.  
"Care to join me?" She asked Dean, winking at him.  
"I'd love to." He replied, raising an eye brow as she crawled into his lap and curled up with her eyes shut.  
"Hey! This place is for sleeping!" Dean laughed.  
"I'm gon sleep here." Mumbled Lilly.  
"C'mon. You'll cramp up!" Dean insisted.  
"I'm tireddd. Can't I just stay here?" Lilly whined, her eyes still shut.  
"Okay then. But don't blame me if you get cramp!" Dean teased.  
"Nah I won't. You're too comfy to make me uncomfortable.  
"Oh am I?" Dean mused.  
"Yeah. Now I'm tired so shush."  
"Did you just shush me?!" Dean asked in mock horror.  
"Yeah. You know you love me." Mumbled Lilly sleepily.  
"Yeah. I do." 

 

Lilly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark hall.  
"Dean?" She called out, her voice echoing off of the dark walls.  
"Lilly." She heard a deep voice say.  
She looked around the hall but couldn't see anyone.  
"Dean?!" She called more frantically.  
"Why do you want him?" The voice said again. Lilly frowned as the voice was familiar to her.  
She realised who the voice belonged to just as he appeared.  
Zach.  
"Lilly? Why do you want him?" He was wearing a scowl on his face and Lilly's stomach lurched.  
"It was.. The first name I thought of." Lilly lied.  
"Oh, Lilly. You were always such a bad liar, weren't you?" Zach said, quietly chuckling as he began walking towards her.  
For every step forward he took Lilly took one back.  
"What do you want, Zach?" She asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.  
"No, Lilly. What do you want? I know about you and Dean." Zach's voice was calm. It frightened Lilly more than it would've if he had shouted.  
"What about me and Dean?" Lilly pretended not to know.  
"Oh I think you know." He said, his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Why are you even here?" Lilly asked, her whole body trembled as Zach was only a few steps away and she had just backed into the wall- there was no escape.  
"Don't you love me anymore, Lilly? Am I not strong enough for you? Am I not as rough around the edges as Dean? Is that what you want?" Zach taunted.  
"Dean!" Lilly screamed but Zach shoved his elbow into her windpipe, cutting off her scream.  
"Are you scared, Lilly?" Zach asked.  
"Yes." Lilly croaked out.  
"Not nearly enough." He chucked.  
Zach's left forearm slammed into Lilly's stomach.  
"Dean!" Lilly bellowed as loud as she could.  
"Dean's not here to help you now." Zach snarled. 

Lilly woke with a jolt drenched in sweat and looked around frantically. She was still in the room of requirement.  
Her stomach dropped as she felt arms tighten around her.  
"Lilly?" A deep voice asked.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Dean?" She asked frantically.  
"I'm here, baby." Dean replied.  
"Good." Lilly rolled over and nuzzled into Dean's neck urgently, tears spilling from her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked, caressing Lilly's cheek.  
"I... Had a nightmare." Lilly said, blushing bright red, tears still falling.  
"Are you okay? What was it about?" Dean brushed a piece if hair off of Lilly's forehead.  
"Zach... And he knew. About us. And he was...." She began to sob into Dean's chest.  
"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Dean placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
"It was so real Dean." Lilly cried into Dean's shirt.  
"But it wasn't. It wasn't real. This is real and you're okay." Dean said quietly.  
Lilly tried to steady her breaths.  
"I'm okay." She said, mostly to herself.  
"Yes you are." Dean said, rubbing circles on her arms to comfort her.  
"Wait! What's the time?!" Lilly panicked.  
"Uhh...." Dean checked his watch. "1am."  
"Oh. I thought... Never mind." She sighed and lay her head back down on Dean's chest.  
"Dean?" She asked quietly.  
"Mm?"  
"What're we going to do about Zach?" She flinched when she said his name but hoped Dean didn't see it. He acted like he hadn't noticed.  
"Well. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let that happen. I promise." He traced a finger over the purplish bruise on Lilly's eye, before trailing down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leant into his touch, craving the safety Dean's touch brings.  
"How do you know that?" She whispered.  
"Because as long as you love me I'll be here, if that's what you want."  
"Okay." Lilly whispered.  
"Okay?" Dean asked. Lilly could still hear the worry in his voice.  
"Okay." 

 

Lilly sat cuddled with Dean on a chair in the common room three days after her nightmare. She had slept every night since then in the Room of Requirement with Dean and the nightmares were beginning to go.  
Jared sat in a chair opposite them both reading a thick book with a dusty cover.  
Lilly suddenly had a thought.  
"Dean. What's your favourite flavour pie?" Lilly asks curiously.  
"Really Lilly?! You cannot ask a guy that! How could I choose?! That's like asking you to choose a favourite book." Dean pulled away from Lilly to look at her.  
"No it's not! It's a simple question! Pick a pie flavour! That's nothing like having a favourite book!"  
"Oh will you two shut up!" Jared groaned from behind his book.  
"What's up with you, Sasquatch? A book character die?" Dean mused.  
"Shut up Dean." Jared scowled.  
"Alright then! I'm gonna go get some pie. I'll leave you two ladies here. See you later." Dean leaned in to kiss Lilly, messed up Jared's hair and left through the portrait hole.  
"Hey Jared." Lilly hopped on the arm of Jared's chair.  
"Hey."  
Lilly began twirling Jared's hair between her fingers.  
"Are you. Braiding my hair?!" Jared asked.  
"Yes. Yes I am." Lilly smirked.  
"Are you serious?!"  
"Uh yeah!" Lilly grinned as she tied an elastic band around the braid.  
"Lilly. You know, Dean likes you a lot."  
"Really?" Lilly asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah. Really. I've never seen him as happy as with he's with you. Not even when he has pie." Jared grinned.  
A warmth spread through Lilly's body.  
"I feel the same way. I was never this happy with Zach. It feels right being with Dean." She blushed, did she really say that out loud?  
"Yeah. You know we'll have to do something with Zach, don't you?? He's find out soon."  
"Yeah, I know." Lilly sighed.  
"But don't worry. You're not on your own. You have me and Dean." Jared patted her leg gently.  
"Yeah. I do."  
Soon Lilly had braided all of Jared's hair. She leaned back and admired her work.  
"Do I look fabulous?" Jared joked but Lilly could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Oh definitely! Why haven't I done this before?!" Lilly giggles as he flipped his hair to the side.  
"Don't get any ideas! This isn't going to happen again!"  
"Sureeeeee. If that's what you think!" Lilly sang.  
Jared groaned. Lilly tugged on one of Jared's braids.  
"Come on! You wait until you look in the mirror then tell me you don't want me to do it again! Your locks are gonna be all curly!"  
"Lilly! I don't want curly hair!" Jared said. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face though. 

That evening Lilly lay on the sofa in Dean's arms. Neither of them were talking but it was a comfortable silence between them.  
But Lilly's mind couldn't relax. She had though something earlier and couldn't push it out of her mind.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?" Dean mumbled sleepily.  
"What's going to happen when Zach's not here? I mean. Could you still love me when there's no Zach for you to protect me from? When I'm not pretty. When I'm broken and crying. Could you still love me then, Dean?"  
"What? Where's all of this come from?" Dean wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and hugged her to his chest.  
"I will forever love you, Lilly. I don't know how you could even wonder if I wouldn't love you." He whispered into Lilly's hair quietly.  
A tear trailed down Lilly's cheek, falling onto Dean's arm.  
"Forever. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. And even when Zach's gone I'll still be right here with you."  
Lilly lifted her head to look at Dean and tried to smile but her mouth just twitched awkwardly.  
"I just thought of it and it bothered me. Like, a lot." Lilly admitted, blushing.  
"Well I want you to talk to me if you ever feel like that again. Yeah?" Dean said, taking her hand in his.  
"Yeah." Lilly replied as Dean pressed his lips onto hers.  
"Good. Now try to sleep. You'll be tired otherwise." Dean said.  
Lilly shut her eyes and relaxed her body. As her breaths evened out as she fell asleep Dean lay awake.

Lilly's heart was pounding, beating loudly in her ears.   
She was sat in the library with Annah, Jared and Dean when Zach came storming through the door.   
His face was blank but anger flashed in his eyes.   
Lilly flinched as she remembered Zach raising his hand to her.   
He got to the table Lilly was sat at and crossed his arms.   
"What are you doing here with him?" He snarled, looking at Dean.   
"Uh. He's my friend? Just like Annah and Jared." Lilly said quietly.   
"Oh really?"   
"Yeah. Come on, Zach. Sit down and be quiet or you'll be kicked out." Lilly tugged on Zach's arm, not wanting to cause a scene.   
"You two look a little cosy." He said, obvious hate in his voice directed at Dean.   
"Zach, what are you talking about? You're being stupid." Lilly raised her eyebrows.   
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You. And him." He jabbed a finger in Dean's direction.   
"W-what?" Lilly stuttered, eyes wide.   
"That's right. I know. I saw you two curled up all cozy in the common room." Zach spat the words as if they were bitter in his mouth.   
Lilly couldn't talk, there was a lump in her throat preventing her from saying anything.   
"Not even going to deny it? Going behind my back to be with him like a slut." Zach narrowed his eyes.   
"Anyone else I should know about?" His eyes flicked to Jared for a second before going back to Lilly.   
"Get out." Lilly said quietly.  
Zach laughed a harsh chuckle.   
"Like you could make me." He smiled dangerously at Lilly.  
"She said get out." Dean growled, fists clenched.  
"Got your little guard dog with you, have you?"   
"Go away, Zach. Nobody wants you here." Lilly said, her voice trembling with anger.   
"You sure about that?" Zach asked, a nasty grin on his face.   
"What the hell do you mean?" Dean asked clenching his jaw.   
"Ever wonder who the father of her child was?" Zach said, his eyes moving to Annah.   
"What?" Lilly said.   
Zach just laughed again.   
"You can't be serious." Dean said to Annah.   
She blushed deeply as a tear trailed down her cheek.   
"Is he telling the truth?" Lilly asked slowly.   
"Of course I am!" Zach said.   
"I wasn't talking to you." Lilly shot at Zach before turning back to Annah.   
"Annah? Is Zach the father of your child.   
Annah nodded slowly.   
"I'm s-so sorry." She sniffed.   
"You monster." Dean shouted, his fist hitting Zach in the nose. A trail of blood trickled from it as Zach stumbled back.   
"I hate you, Zach." Lilly whispered before slapping him where he hit her.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**"I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses." **-Friedrich Nietzsche****

1 month later.  
Lilly and Dean sat under a quidditch stand on a plaid picnic blanket. Dean's arm was wrapped around Lilly's waist and her head was on his chest.  
Two days ago Zach had left without saying a word to anyone. Everyone knew of what he did to Lilly and he was hated by the whole school. This was the first time Lilly had really felt relaxed.  
"Thank you." She said lazily, looking up at Dean.  
"For what?" He said, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.  
"For being you. And for helping me with... Well. Everything." She reached up and kissed him.  
"I did it because I love you Lilly. Anyway that monster's left now so you'll be okay." He smiled.  
"I kn-n-now." Lilly yawned mid-sentence.  
"Lilly. You're tired. Just shut your eyes. I'll wake you up if anything happens." He smiled down at her, gently running circles on the palm of her hand with his fingers.  
"But this was supposed to be our date." Lilly frowned.  
"At least I'm with you. Anyway, you deserve some real rest."  
"Okay." Lilly mumbled. She pushed herself up and pressed her hands onto Dean's cheeks, looking into his emerald eyes.  
"I love you, Dean." She kissed his forehead, then between his eyes, trailing kisses along this cheek until she got to his lips.  
"I love you too." Dean pushed forward so his lips met Lilly's.  
"Now sleep." He shuffled her down so he could put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Be here when I wake up." She mumbled.  
"Okay."  
She fell asleep with Dean singing her a lullaby. 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles, it was Dean's favourite.  
For the first time in weeks Lilly was happy.  
It was going to be okay.  
The end

Thank you so much for sticking with Lilly!  
This story would be nothing without you reading it.


End file.
